Wildcard
Wildcard, also known as Demiyos, is an entity similar to The Deceiver, with a key difference being that instead of requiring the energy and souls of others to survive, he only needs a host. he also was not revived via necromancy. Backstory Beginnings Wildcard used to be a hylian knight who went by the name Rohl Anurhem in the days before Demise’s first appearance. he lived a fairly normal life, with a loving family and a kind mentor. a day prior to the creation of the first jooni, a mage came up to him and requested his assistance. he was in need of someone to test a teensy spell on, nothing harmful. now Rohl’s alignment was lawful good at the time, and the mage had requested help, so naturally he agreed. he followed the mage to his abode the next day, where the spell was cast on him. at first it seemed nothing had happened, until rohl found himself in immense pain. a few moments of his body shifting and morphing later, and he found he had adopted a new appearance. he had grown two pairs of horns, his hair went from blonde to auburn, and his eyes went from green to red. there were markings in red on his body, and he had sprouted a pair of draconic wings and a tail. panicked, Rohl asked the mage to change him back. the mage absolutely refused. rohl then requested he be sent back to the knights, but the mage refused yet again. rohl did not have a sword on him at the time, so he didnt have much choice. he was held there for weeks on end, more people being brought in and converted. soon he grew sick of the isolation and snuck out, going straight to his mentor. at first, it seemed his old friend would strike him down, but as soon Rohl identified himself, his mentor put his weapon away. Rohl went on to explain what had happened, of what the mage was doing. once he was done recounting the tale, his mentor had granted him two fully-trained knights to apprehend the mage. the following events went as planned, the mage being clasped in irons and hauled away, and all the unfortunate test subjects were freed. the mage was slated for execution, and rohl was given the permission to be the executioner. the day the mage was slated for death, rohl had found out new things about his new form. he was able to breathe fire, and had two strange fire abilities. new abilities he used later when executing the mage, after tearing into him with his bare hands and teeth. years passed, and rohl started to miss being hylian. that feeling grew in intensity until he became desperate, and began to search for anything that would help him in becoming a hylian again. upon finding nothing, he decided to go to the mage’s abode to find whatever he would have written his spell down on. much to his disdain, however, the documents had been snatched by another of the subjects and burned. he had nearly lost all hope, until one day another mage had come to him. when asked why he looked so distraught, rohl explained his sorrow and recounted the incidents that lead up to it. the mage, seeming to take pity, told him of a ritual, claiming that it would return him to what he once was. overjoyed, rohl thanked the mage and ran off to prepare and perform the ritual. Ascension to demonhood the ritual did not turn him back. instead it worsened the issue. his hair turned white and had gotten longer, his wings and tail turned black, and his sclera turned red, his irises also turned white. he obtained a third pair of horns, and strangely he had gotten stronger, both physically and magically. he had also gotten larger, and his teeth were sharper than before. confused and disoriented, he did research on the ritual, wondering if he made a mistake. to his terror, the ritual he performed was not the ritual the mage claimed it to be. the ritual instead turned him into a demon of which any mage could control. furious, he hunted down the mage who tricked him and maimed him, leaving his body out in the middle of hyrule castle town with the words “you have deceived me for the last time. no more” written in blood near the body. after that rohl went into hiding, waiting. ''' '''Demiyos' rise and the Years of Wildcard soon the test subjects were referred to as hybrids, and had populated. around the time they were being hunted, rohl came out of hiding, attacking and killing many non-hybrids, wounding many more. this went on until the time of the hybrids escape from hyrule. rohl slipped into the crowd and went with them through the portal, slipping away again once he got through and going back into hiding. years passed, rohl slowly locking away memories of his old life, locking away who he used to be, and slowly changing into a bitter, cruel person, lacking in remorse and mercy. just before he made his appearance, he changed his name, no longer going by rohl, but instead going by Demiyos. he first passed off as a mutant jooni, worming his way into the jooni knights and climbing the ranks to royal bodyguard before he assassinated the high royal family, save for the high emperor, who was the weakest of the high royal family. demiyos wasted no time in challenging him to a duel for the throne, and winning. the high emperor was killed, and Demiyos kicked off the Years of Wildcard. for roughly 100 years he held the ridichin province kingdom in his iron grip, requesting sacrifices of the weak and unable. he went so far as to commit many horrid, unspeakable deeds, further terrifying the still golden goddess-dependent jooni. at the 100th year, one jooni was finally fed up and challenged him. the fight behind closed doors was feirce, wildcard’s magic ineffective against the whitemarked jooni and vice versa, forcing them to fight close ranged. the fight turned out in wildcard’s favor, but he had his flaws. while his opponent was down, wildcard took the time to gloat, leaving him open for a fatal strike, which the jooni did not hesitate in making. wildcard was impaled, naming the whitemarked jooni the victor. however, the threat was still there, and in an act of desperation, wildcard’s soul escaped his body, only for the victor to prevent his soul from escaping the room, sealing it inside himself. wildcard’s presence caused the jooni to transform, obtaining the third set of horns and pinkmarked coloration, as well as two actual abilities. everything played out like normal, wildcard’s physical body being burned, and the additional curses being placed on him as well as the creation of the brooch of wildcard. years went by, wildcard going from host to host, not much seeming to change with him, until he comes across Ally Ridich, the ancestor of Marie Ridich. Ally and Wildcard’s relationship starts off rocky, but eventually Wildcard warms up to her and grows to admire her. the Ridich family had been in rule for generations, and Ally was one of the most notable members. Wildcard’s feelings slowly waxed to adoration as the years went on, and the two became close, Wildcard feeling joy for the first time in eons. alas, Wildcard’s newfound sense of happiness would not last. at 40 years, Ally was struck down in battle, to Wildcard’s despair. greifstricken, wildcard regressed into his old antics and hostile attitude. 19 wildcard jooni later, and he was able to usurp the throne again, kicking Orinor Ridich’s father, and thus his family, off the throne. it seemed the years of wildcard were going to start up again, consistently beating orinor’s father each consecutive duel, until his host’s daughter, Milly, intervened and aided the Ridichs. Orinor soon stepped up to challenge wildcard to a duel, and won, taking the throne back and marrying Milly in due time and beginning a family, starting off with Davino. Milly’s father, wildcard’s host at the time, died the day marie was born. Wildcard, seeing opportunity in having the host of a child born to the already ruling family, took Marie as his next host, overlooking her hauntingly close similarity to Ally. Joone's fall Wildcard stayed silent, keeping his presence mostly hidden until Marie turned eight, shortly after she was named high heir. he began to manifest in her dreams, then her mind, and ultimately attempted to obtain control. Davino, who was 16 at the time, arrived in time and forced wildcard to stand down and relinquish control. this set the foundation for what started off as a rather hostile relationship between Marie and wildcard. this relationship became fairly tame as Marie grew, with occasional instances of Davino intervening, which only caused wildcard to become quite intimidated by him. during this time he became aware of an ability to sense the presence of beings similar to him. he began to get territorial, and got bent out of shape and unnecessarily hostile when another entity like him tresspassed on what he dubbed his “turf”. because of this, he was able to sense the deceiver’s presence early. once the deceiver had arrived, wildcard began to act up, trying to convince his host the being was bad news. it worked temporarily, but after a while even Marie had let her guard down. distraught, wildcard was forced to sit by and watch the next events unfold, as deceiver took his true form and began to drain life from the planet and kill any jooni he could. before his host could get near the portal, he flew into a rage and attempted to get free of her to attack deceiver, dragging her along as he dragged himself towards the monster. it took davino forcing him back in to get him to cut it out, and soon he and marie were both past the portal and in hyrule. Power wildcard holds a lot of power, somewhere above the average amount of power for an average demon, but not very high. his accessible power depends on his forms, listed below: Shade in his spirit form, referred to as a shade, he holds little power. he is capable of minor shadow and darkness manipulation as long as there is darkness or shadows around him, and is capable of possessing his host. a blackmarked jooni or anyone able to manipulate shadows is able to reverse the possession, and should the jooni have a high enough willpower, the possession can also be reversed. he can also regain his body for a short amount of time once the requirements have been met. Possessed Marie when he has control over marie, he has only three abilities, one for each marking: the chest marking absorbs energy from the shadows and darkness, which powers the other two markings. the more energy it absorbs, the more powerful the other two attacks are. the forehead marking unleashes all stored up energy into an area of effect attack, which is basically a wave of dark energy capable of damage if it isnt dodged. the stomach marking summons daggers. the more energy absorbed, the more daggers that appear. they are then thrown or flung at the opponent. Normal when in his body, wildcard has a wide array of abilities and a lot of power. he holds dark, shadow, and fire magic, manipulation, and mimicry, each only able to be used depending on his emotions: fire requires anger, shadow requires calmness, and darkness requires jealousy. he is strong and holds the ability to transform into a dragon, but it requires focus. he also is able to summon his weapon, which is currently in davino's possession. Personality wildcard is unpredictable, often saying the most unexpected things and always reacting to the same thing entirely different each time it happens, unless its another being like him encroaching on his turf. this is part of his humor. he is as his name implies: a wild card. he is protective of those he grows close to, and is easily jealous when it comes to them. he may act mean and insulting on the outside, but deep at heart he is kind and eager, like he was as a hylian. this will show from time to time, when he is emotionally susceptible, which is seen as unexpected by many. he will reference things that those in hyrule have never heard of, and from time to time he is a rather useful guide of sorts. wildcard will not pass up any opportunity to get a feel of what its like to be female, sometimes outright trying to get into a more feminine mindset when he is in control of a female host. overall wildcard can best be described as a clever idiot. Category:Jooni